Surprising Facts
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Engagements, Blondes, Jealousy and Misunderstandings.


Title: Surprising Facts

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"I got fans?" Kyko Mogami looked at her temporary manager in disbelief and stared back to the phone screen where she has an actually fan base due to her villain roles and acting, and not only that but her role as Momiji.

"Of course you do, Mogami-san, you're selling yourself short." Her manager replied while her peer; fellow actor and senior was sitting quietly and mentally keeping the same thought as their manager since she is a good actress and tries her best despite being a new actress in the block without any proper training for acting.

She was still anxious and doubtful of herself and he couldn't help but wanted to smother her with encouragements however he was reminded him that he was just a stern sempai to her, it ached.

Now that Kyoko is a rising star in the making, and had been giving him credits for her success after his tips and seniority encouragements, she too had earned some benefits that the agency had the same given him.

"Now this will remind you that the streets are now dangerous because everyone knows you." He sternly said and Kyoko took it not as a concern but rather an advice – nodding her head with in a serious manner Ren inwardly sighed knowing she took it as another advice.

Heading home, she was as usual dropped by her manager while sitting beside her senior, she headed in to one of the apartment set up by the president for her and went to give Taisho and Ookami a call as they were like her parents, and later sent her mother an assurance greeting that see is home and safe.

Surprisingly her mother has become more involved and the said foreigner man as her mother's suitor, it was cute since her mother acts like a tsundere all the time to him, but the said gaijin is persistent and loves her mother dearly.

She too kept photos of them on a frame she displayed over her bedroom, Taisho and Ookami also has their own frame earning a spot at her bedside table, she smiled as she passes by the desk where the flat screen television is, since photo frames given to her by Maria to keep photo memories are placed, her best friends and co-stars at their last day of shooting or filming are lined up.

She went to bathe, change and cook dinner after, and finishing her evening rituals she went to brush her teeth and went to bed.

It was the usual thing in the morning when she wakes up however her mother contacted her with a call and she was surprised her mother wanted to meet her for lunch, "I'll ask Yashiro-san if it is okay, but I''ll try my best to come, mother." She replied and her mother turned their phone conversation off.

It was a surprise when it was Ren to came to pick her up, but rather, she gave him thanks and headed to their way to meet Yashiro, finally having their schedule for the day, they both are to start their day with a photoshoot, it is under the brand of the Hizuri line, and Kyoko had been chosen by her sensei's wife since she did well on her last fashion show where she was the guest model, and her sensei's wife fancied her for it.

Dressed stylishly and sharply, she was instructed to be fierce for the shoot, and Ren subtly encouraged her by means of advice, Kyoko melted to a persona she created while modeling and she was quick to adapt after, with her fierce look and sharp poses, Ren was now impressed at how far she had gone, he was proud of his Kyoko-chan, mentally smiling he expressed it by giving her a pat, so what he did to show off a little is to show his own persona when it comes to modeling, and Kyoko was indeed impressed however it backfired to him after she looked down to herself again, and Ren mentally kicked himself at overdoing it.

Later that lunch he was about to ask her out for a meal, with their manager as a cover, however she politely declined and told she is to meet her mother, he was surprised to know she and her mother are in good terms now, but he was happy nonetheless.

Dropping her off the said café, he saw her mother who's already there, with a foreign man, who's been so sweet with her, Kyoko giggled shaking her head at the sight and then fixed her lips not to show that she saw what they did.

Kyoko headed inside with paper bags that was given to her as a gift after their photoshoot, and then went to greet her mother with a kiss and sat across them.

"Good to see you again, Marx-san." Kyoko greeted as well.

"What did I tell you to call me; papa or dad?" he pressed and she giggled, looking at her mother shaking her head giving up to the man's persistence.

"Uhm… dad-san?"

"That's better than Marx-san, so okay." he shrugged and Kyoko giggled even more, "Also, my son, Otto is on his way here to join us for the announcement." He informed, Kyoko was surprised and excited to meet her future step-brother.

And it wasn't long when a white Jimny parked across them, Kyoko stared at it as it was cooler than from the photos she saw with her future little brother, it was bulkier with huge and lifted tires and suspensions, sturdy Wench bumper hooked with bright red d-rings, GME antenna and extra blinder lights, roof mounted by a thick roof rack, equipped with a multi-tool axe at the side just under an awning side tent compartment in a long pouch strapped at the side and a U shaped mount on top for Kayaking boat.

A boy stood staller than her favorite sempai stepped out wearing his cargo pants, Caterpillar boots and open flannel shirt over his v-neck shirt, he was the sitting image of his father except the hair where his was cut to a short pompadour undercut, he was holding a huge present and went to greet them.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on my way but forgot I ordered something and had it wrapped for pick up and had to comeback and get it." He handed it to Kyoko, "And this is for you." He smiled brightly.

"You didn't had to bother!" Kyoko gasped holding it and thanking him.

"He was so excited to see his sister." The older man said with a chuckle and Seana had to clear her throat, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned and Kyoko was smiling seeing how the man loves her mother.

"Otto, please sit." Said by the stern woman, "And I am fine, Lucas." She added and he sighed.

They had a short talk and announced their recent engagement, Kyoko was delighted and congratulated them, she laughed how her mother said yes under the condition that the father and son should be married off to the Mogami family, since Seana and Kyoko might not seem like it, but they were from a well-respected clan in Kyoto.

With Otto becoming a Mogami soon, Kyoko showered him with welcome and love as a family, he too was excited to have a sibling of his own, and was comfortable with her, they only talked over the computer and phone and they shared hobbies such as, outdoor activities which involves hiking and mountain biking, and having their own plans for the future of hanging out together as well.

Later that afternoon, her brother dropped her off to LME where Yashiro and Ren are resting since they are to leave by 3 to another place, Ren having his interview at studio TBM and Kyoko to her new drama where she is playing not the villain role, but rather the loyal best friend.

* * *

Days later she noticed her favorite senior is a little cold towards her and she knows those smile he had been using to get her off from his shoulder.

Days turned-to-weeks and into months, definitely he was mad at her at something, she was sad about it, but tried her best not to get on his nerves even more.

And presently she in in one of those home invasion interviews, and Kyoko was in comfort of her living room, where the reality TV show host is joining her, white leather fluffy lounge, matching her glass coffee table, walls painted to match the lounge and the shelves were all painted in rustic brown together with the desk and other ornaments inside, the kitchen can be seen being separated by a wide hallway and an island counter.

the apartment was two bedrooms and two doors can be seen at the far side, and one of it has Kyoko's name plate on a wooden tag hanging with stars and crown, framed photos and mementos were featured to the show as the host asks as well.

Their talk was already long and she was about to go deep and personal with the girl. The producer and staff, together with the camera men are behind and also interested to the said questions coming, "_Lately, fans and paparazzi had been posting your photo over social._" Kyoko was surprised, "_Where you are with a quite handsome blonde young man, he was dropping you off often as the photos shows_."

Kyoko finally connected the dots, "Wait, Otto-kun? He's my baby brother!" she laughed, "Why would anyone think about that?" she questioned.

"_Because he is so sweet around you, and protective, one of the photos showed where he gave you his jacket_!"

"That's because Dad-san disliked my dress at that time, they were practically bothered around the restaurant with mother." She sighed and the host knew the girl was oblivious with her charm to men.

"_That is so nice of him, how old is he_?" she asked again.

"He is fifteen and about to turn sixteen next week."

"_You are quite close_." She again quizzed.

"That is because I never had any siblings, in fact, he is my step-brother, I love him as my little baby brother, but he's not so little, his' cute when he tries to be a baby around me and mother, and tough when around dad-san which is funny also, we share lots of interests, starting with the outdoor mountain biking and hiking, he loves fishing more than anything… wait… he loves Luna!" she giggled.

"_Luna_?"

"His car, he practically sleeps there the last time when I stayed with mother and Dad-san using his room, he was in the garage." She continued to muse.

"_Can you tell us about your family?_"

"It started with only me and my mother, she is a single mother who brought me to the world and raised me up until I'm starting my first grade till she asked a family friend who raised me up until I was in my teens." She smiled fondly, "To my Yayoi-baa-sama, thank you so much for loving me like your own daughter." She gave a teary smile and sniffled, "And then my so called childhood friend well brought me here and I had to stop my education to follow him and blindly work for his own interest here, so when I left him, I promised my elf I'll get back at him, where I can play his own game." He explained, and while I was here working, I met my mother again, who works as a legal practitioner, or rather a lawyer."

"She is the best of the best, and I would proudly say, earning the title of Invincible Queen of Japan." She smiled proudly.

"_Wait, your mother is Seana-san_?" she was shocked and gasped.

"Indeed she is, and later introduced me to her boyfriend, Lucas Redford Marx, and there I met my favorite and only baby brother Otsukinoji Harris Marx, and soon to be Mogami." She again said proudly, "Both Dad-san and Otto-kun are protective towards me and mother, but Otto-kun when around mother, he's a huge mama's boy, while I myself is turning to papa's girl since Dad-san had been spoiling me." Shaking her head.

"I have a family of three and they are fun int heir own ways."

"_Though your mother has a perpetual frown to her face, no offense, how is she fun?_"

"She would try to pull a joke with a stoic and straight face at me and Otto and we would get scared, then she would follow it is just a jest and we would like sigh in relief, trust me her jokes are threatening in manner, scary and unthinkable, but when she adds she's kidding at the end, my brother and I would start breathing again." She laughed.

More questions were later asked and left, they asked some personal photos they can show to the episode after editing it, and Kyoko happily provided.

The next few days when they started to air the episode, their interview was accompanied by photos of her mother, step-father and brother, and even showed her fun adventurous hobbies, where she was in a mountain top with her red mountain bike, with her fitting pink cycling shorts, fitting tank top to match her red helmet, she is wearing a back pack and smiling at the camera brightly as her brother in his own mountain bike with bigger tires pulling his go pro for a selfie.

When Kyoko who was at the LME complying her Love Me training, to her shock Sho was there and shouting at her, she was being harassed by him, "That's it I'm taking you back to Kyoto!" he snarled and grabbed her arm and enough to bruise it, Ren who just arrived rushed to defend for Kyoko, Ren already holding Sho's wrist stopping him, while Kyoko was about to throw Sho to a Judo maneuver, when Seana stepped in the lobby of the building.

"You are not to take my daughter, to you are to tell her what to do, who are you to say things when she is not being fed or in debt to you." She glared and it was piercing.

"As you may know, after you abandoned her to my family we were the ones who sheltered and sent her to school in Kyoto!"

"For your information, I had been sending funds for her lodging, food, expenses, schooling and everything, I call often to check from your mother, the only person I owe my gratitude is to your mother who took her in as her own, and I do not appreciate you saying bullshit and lies to my daughter, and now hurting her." She continued to retaliate when suddenly Sho was hit by the butt handle of a multi tool axe, an oversize blonde in an angry growl assaulted him to the stomach twice before tossing the alloy weapon and pounding him to bits with a huge fist and boot to the ground, and later was thrown to the wall, security tried to stop him but he was over powering and continued to slam the singer to the chair.

"Next time you hurt my sister, I'll make sure to chop your head off and send it to FedEx back to my country and ask my friends to feed your head to the sharks." Picking up the item, with his whole body trembling and ready to kiss the singer, Ren was frozen in place staring at the boy who was ready to kill, "I will end you." He stated in English, while Seana stood proud.

"I will see to it, that my son is scratch free in this so called assault that singer did." She said and Lory who rushed to see the bloody state of the singer was speechless and knows Seana can get her family out of trouble.

"He's your brother?" Ren pointed at Otto and Kyoko nodded while holding on to his chest still shocked at what happened.

"When I see you on the streets, trust me, I'll run you over." Again with Otto's threat to Sho, and Ren swallowed hard knowing the boy was a better actor playing Cain than him if so happened, "I'll run you flat, head first." Shoko was holding her charge and in panic, Sho was having little consciousness until he lost it.

After the ordeal was over and Seana went to a meeting with Lory for some corporate meeting, Otto happened to be there because he was dropping off his mother before heading to his language school, wanting to learn Japanese.

Ren comforted Kyoko at the LME room together with Chiori and Kanae, Maria rushed to see her and the said grip earlier left a mark, Otto was with them being calmed by Yashiro.

Yashiro and Ren went off to a good start with greetings to the boy, and went a little gentle knowing he can pounder them and run them over without second thought, and it was then told that Sho was sent to the ICU for concussion and broken ribs, Ren noted to himself never to cross the boy.

And later that afternoon after her schedule got cancelled and Ren as well requested his to be done the same, he brought her to her own apartment, "You're not mad at me?" she finally asked and he sighed.

"No I'm not." He replied remembering his silly jealousy over the said blonde who turned out to be her brother all along.

"But why were you so mean for the last few months?" she asked again, "You know what never mind… you can go home, sempai… I'm alright now, sorry for the bother." Ren's heart ached after hearing her being distant because of his stupidity, now he's back to square one.

"I… I was just a little jealous…" he admitted and she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"You see… I was upset about photos of you being seen with Otto-kun, I though you were dating and you never told me." He sighed.

"Why would I tell you?" she was confused.

"Because I like you…" he finally confessed and she was shocked, her jaw dropped and blinked at him.

"But you're Tsuruga Ren! And I'm just me…" she looked down biting chewing her lips.

"That's what makes you special, you're you." He said, "If you'd give me a chance… I promise I'll prove it to you… will you let me court you?" he asked again, Kyoko was in debate and lost until she remembered her mother who gave love another chance and now she's about to get married and gave her another brother to protect her, she sighed.

"In one condition." She replied.

"Anything."

"Just be honest to me about how you feel and please bare my pace."

"I will, even it would take me until we're old and retired, I'll wait for you." He smiled and kissed her hand.

She made them dinner that evening and shortly after their meal, Ren finally left and Kyoko called her mother first and told her about Ren, Seana gave her little advice which would help her, and then called her best friends Kanae and Chiori over video chat.

The morning later Ren picked her up, and she tried her best to act normal as Ren tries his best not being too obvious of his happiness as Kyoko tried to go with his flow.

~END?~


End file.
